Odune 5336
by MattTheDapperGiraffeSmith
Summary: It's an Asylum for the universes most wanted and they have a special cell with a certain genocidal Time Lords name on it. The Doctor and his companion Clara pick up a distress signal from a location unknown to them, they are captured and things go downhill from there. Fears and tears run high and old emotions spark with the return of an old friend.
1. Red Flashing Light

This is a story taken from my account MattTheDapperGiraffeSmith on just in case anyone thinks I'm stealing.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Doctor Who, Matt Smith, Jenna Louis-Coleman or someone else that's reveal is critical to the plot line.

Have fun reading, live long and prosper.

* * *

"Doctor what's that red flashing light on the console?" The young human's silky brown hair bounced slightly as she tilted back on her heels.

"Red flashing light on the left or on the OWW!" Below the silver flooring in the TARDIS console room a thump was heard. "Can you please stop changing the console room dear?" The Doctor said through his teeth in an agitated tone. The sentient ship made a sound close to what a sigh would sound like. "I said I was sorry about dropping Jammy-Dodger crumbs on the console." Clara Chuckled as the TARDIS made close to the same sound and a metallic noise was heard in the room.  
"Thanks sexy."

"You call her sexy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she is... sexy."

"You're weird."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Yeah I am." Floppy brown hair was suddenly in front of Clara's face with a loopy grin under it.

"So red flashing light." She said pointing behind the Alien.

"Ah yes red flashing light." He span around on the spot and peered at the light. "OOH a distress signal jolly-good fun these are! Never know where you'll end up. Well we never really do know anyways. That was so much more anti climactic than I had anticipated." The Doctor pouted.

"You'll get over it." Clara laughed patting him on the shoulders.

"So what do we do, do we hail whoever is sending it you know, all Star Trek like?"

The Doctor shook his head with a smile. "No, we simply follow it!"

"That's much more anti climactic than I had anticipated."

"You'll get over it."

"Shut up."

"Make me!" The Doctor span quickly around the console in his usual fashion and Clara rolled her eyes until she was abruptly thrown against the railing of the TARDIS.

"Hold on Clara, we'll be passing over a rough half of the universe. Traffic's hell." The Doctor said as the time machine spun over on itself which in turn made the humans stomach turn over on itself. Sometimes she really hated this old ship.

As if sensing this thought she spun over harder ratting her inhabitants around her console room.

She is so touchy Clara thought.

The TARDIS continued to tumble until, very suddenly she went still and after a moment of silence the Doctor grinned. "That was much smoother than usual!"

"Was it now?" Clara asked sarcastically. The Doctor made a face at her before walking over to the consoles monitor which was emitting fuzzy results. He tapped it twice and gave it a quizzical face.

"Something is jamming her scanners." The Doctor said flatly.

"Shall we see what it is?" Clara asked a possible adventure coming to her mind.

"Could be dangerous." The Doctor told her looking into her brown eyes out of the corner of his green ones.

"I'm willing to take the risk." She said with a mischievous grin but as she saw a flash on the screen and an image pop up on the screen the Doctor's face became worrisome. Clara peered at the screen.

"Now why do you have that face on over some squiggly lines and circles?" Clara asked.

"Because that's a very peculiar place to put that language." He told her swallowing. A metaphoric light bulb popped up over Clara's head and she looked at the three rows of similar circles and lines above them.

"Didn't you say the TARDIS translates every language?" Clara asked and he nodded. "So why not this one?"

"Because it is her home language. Gallifreyan and... what this says is the most dangerous word in the universe." He told her with a nervous stare.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My name." He answered.

"Your name." She laughed. "Why is that so dangerous?"

He sucked in a breath and attempted to answer her questions. "It's complicated."

Suddenly the room turned red and deep bell rings where heard.

"No, no, NO!" The Doctor said and raced around the console again.

"Doctor what is that?!" Clara yelled over the bells.

"The cloister bell which is never ever good!" He answered. The TARDIS began to make a warped version of the dematerialization noise and the ships walls began to vanish, as if it were leaving without them.

The Doctor hands went straight through the console and he stepped back looking around the room. Clara gave him a worried look as the ship continued to vanish and be replaced by a darker room which he gave her in return. Before they knew it the TARDIS had vanished and metal grating was underneath there feet.

Well, underneath Clara's anyways.

Unfortunately for the Doctor he was on the other side of the railing and had nothing beneath him.

"Doctor!" Clara screamed in horror as the mans figure plummeted to the floor below.

~To be continued.~


	2. Rude!

Thank you Clara for the win Os-win for the wonderful review! Here's a new chapter for your viewing pleasure!

* * *

The Doctor hands went straight through the console and he stepped back looking around the room. Clara gave him a worried look as the ship continued to vanish and be replaced by a darker room which he gave her in return. Before they knew it the TARDIS had vanished and metal grating was underneath there feet.

Well, underneath Clara's anyways.

Unfortunately for the Doctor he was on the other side of the railing and had nothing beneath him.

"Doctor!" Clara screamed in horror as the mans figure plummeted to the floor below.

Clara was already throwing herself down the metal stairs before the thought to do so had even entered her mind. All she was thinking at the moment was that the Doctor was falling down quite quickly to a cement floor below. She was only half way down the first stair well when he landed... wait... WHAT?!

"Doctor? Doctor!" Clara yelled as she looked down at the floor where the Doctor should have landed but which was unoccupied by anything that suggested someone should have fallen there. One side of her was relieved that he didn't land there because the outcome of that wouldn't have been pleasant but the other side was concerned. If he's not there, she thought, where is he?

"Halt." Clara's speeding form was stilled by a metallic hand on her shoulder. She turned and was momentarily still when she saw the completely chrome exterior of the robot. Blinking twice she tried to shake off the things iron grip.

"Oi let me go I need to find my friend!" She said tugging at it.

"Halt." It repeated.

"Let me go or I swear I will go souffle on you." She threatened.

"Your struggling will only lengthen the paralysis process." The machine told her and she gave it a confused look.

"What paralysis proce...?" Her words faded to a mumble as she saw the needle sticking out of its hand -and in her arm.

Clara was suddenly dizzy and she decided now might be a good time for a nap...

"Clara... Clara... Claaara. There you are!" The humans eyes fluttered open at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Doctor?" She asked drowsily.

Realization struck her.

"Doctor!" She yelled joyfully and bolted upright from her place on the cold hard cement floor. Her arms wound themselves around the Doctor's shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

"Ah yes it's me. Surprise, surprise." He said hugging her back.

"You're alright!" She said relieved and drew back to look at him. "You're alright right?" The Doctor nodded and gave her a smile to prove it.

"And you, I didn't see anything on you while you were sleeping but I didn't move you because I wanted to make sure." He said concerned.

"I'm fine. A little fuzzy but fine." She told him fighting off the last of sleepiness. "Anyways." She said the initial concern and relief passing. "Where are we?"

The room they were in was dim, being lit by three soft lights on the other side of about a 15 foot by 15 foot room. It was cold probably because of the fact everything was made out of cement except for a solitary poorly constructed cot in the corner. About 5 feet away from them was a metal door that seemed to slide shut and had no handle or buttons on it anywhere, on there side of it anyways.

"A prison." The Doctor answered plainly with a nod of the head.

"How'd you manage to figure that one out?" Clara asked tilting her head up at him.

"On my way in." He said looked off at a far point recalling the recent memory. "I was drugged like you but with the fact I am a Time Lord I didn't completely pass out like you lot do. When they dragged me here I saw a few others and they didn't look like friendlies."

"Logical enough for me." Clara said agreeing with his answer. They sat in silence for a moment before she looked over at him again. "Got an escape plan?"

"Yeah."

"Really."

"No."

Clara shrugged, he really did make it all up as he went along.

"I got a thing in progress though!" He said happily.

"A thing in progress?" She asked with a lopsided smile.

"It's a thing that I'm working on to get us out okay... respect the thing." He told her.

"Okay." She laughed. "What's your 'thing'?"

"We don't exactly know what they want us for but we know who they want." He informed Clara.

"You're making the face."

"What face?" He asked confused.

"The we-both-know-what's-going-on-here-face." She said annoyed.

"Well we do." He told her.

"I don't." She tutted.

"Me." He said plainly.

"They want you? What do they want to do connect your time head to a supercomputer of something?" She asked and they looked at each other quizzically for a moment and then nodding in possibility.

"But I think they want me for the crimes I've committed." He answered.

"You're a criminal?" Clara asked.

"Well it's...it's complica-" The Doctor tried to explain but was interrupted by the swoosh of sliding doors and heavy clomping boots. The Doctor pouted at the interruption and mouthed the word rude before whatever it was entered the room.

"Prisoner 2460106 and 2460107." A booming voice said and stepped into the room. "How naughty you've been." The Doctor raised an eye brow at the seemingly human man in front of them.

Captain Jack Harkness.

~To be continued.~


	3. That might be Difficult

So so sad from the news last night :( I'm going to miss Matt Smith as he was my first Doctor. But I know this isn't the last we'll see of him... bad penny is his middle name.

* * *

"Prisoner 2460106 and 2460107." A booming voice said and stepped into the room. "How naughty you've been." The Doctor raised an eye brow at the seemingly human man in front of them.

Captain Jack Harkness.

The vibe the human looking man was giving off was not a welcome one. Clara sensed this and edged towards the Doctor.

"Jack?" The Doctor asked looking up at the man in the blue trench coat. He didn't respond. "Jack what in the name of Rassilion are you doing-?" His words died off as he noticed that Jacks eyes weren't the soft green like they usually were they were well, white. His eyes were clouded over like someones would be if they were blind but it seemed he was looking straight at them. And the smile on his face was not that of joy. "What have you done with Jack." He asked coldly.

"Captain Jack Harkness is still in his own body." No that was definitely not Jack. "He is just not the dominating life form in it."

"Why are you in his body?" The Doctor asked in a forceful tone.

"Oh you're such a man of words Doctor! Jacks told me or rather been forced to share some information about you." It answered giving the Time Lord a charming smile, one that Jack would give him. It made the Doctors blood boil. "We'll have time to chat later but I want to talk to your companion. Clara was it?"

"How do you know my name?" Clara asked a touch of fear creeping into her voice.

"It's called time travel sweetheart." It answered annoyed. "Hasn't the Doctor taught you anything? I'm from your future or rather he is."

"He met us in the future. Nice to know we have one." The Doctor said.

"I said her future didn't I." It said smirking. "Anyways. Clara." He said walking over and then crouching down to where Clara was sitting. She scooted farther away from him but kept a confident composure. Clara raised an eyebrow what was he playing at? "You aren't a criminal. Why are you here."

"Where the Doctor goes I go."

"And if that's to death?" He asked and the room went silent.

"We've cheated death more than once why would this be an exception?" She asked keeping up her cool facade.

"I never said anything about dying here darling I was just... wondering." He said standing back up and giving them a malicious smile. "Back to the chatterbox. Why don't you come with me and we can have a nice friendly chat." The Doctor looked over at Clara who swallowed nervously. "Don't worry 'I' won't harm her." He said over exaggerating the I. The Doctor stood up and was standing face to face with the man although he was a few inches shorter than the human. Clara stood up too.

"Where the Doctor goes I go." She repeated. The doctor tugged at her arm and shook his head.

"Not this time Clara." He whispered. He had no idea what the thing inside of Jack had in store but he wasn't taking any risks with Clara. God knows what he's do if he lost her again.

"Is your little friend coming with us Doctor?" It asked.

"No." The Doctor answered plainly.

"Alright then, shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?" It asked gesturing to the door where two bulky aliens stood with buzzing metal pitchforks.

"I'll go willingly." The Doctor answered and turned to Clara as the creature walked over to the door. "Clara don't offend them and no snarky comments." He told her quietly.

"That might be difficult." She said trying to lighten the mood. The Doctor smiled.

"Be careful."

"You too."

The Doctor followed 'Jack' out of the room and gave Clara one last look before the door slid shut.

~To be continued.~


	4. The Perfect Thing

"Alright then, shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?" It asked gesturing to the door where two bulky aliens stood with buzzing metal pitchforks.

"I'll go willingly." The Doctor answered and turned to Clara as the creature walked over to the door. "Clara don't offend them and no snarky comments." He told her quietly.

"That might be difficult." She said trying to lighten the mood. The Doctor smiled.

"Be careful."

"You too."

The Doctor followed 'Jack' out of the room and gave Clara one last look before the door slid shut...

Two hours later (three in human time)...

He really hadn't expected it to escalate so quickly but then should he really be surprised? Whatever was inside Jack had the temper of a two year old and that would have been fine if it wasn't that he had the upper hand. He almost laughed at the thought that had came to mind because at the moment it was sort of a joke.

About an hour and a half through there 'chat' the Doctor had said a few things that offended the thing inhabiting his friend and the conversation got out of hand. Literally out of hand. He'd had a slash to his palm which was still bleeding profoundly and didn't look like it was going to stop bleeding anytime soon. Good thing he had a dual-bypass system.

Now as he had thought earlier, he ALMOST laughed.

"Not feeling so sassy now are we chin boy?" It teased with an underlying anger in its voice. "Are we?!" A hard black boot was pressed into his face which was currently being squeezed to the floor. The Doctor gritted his teeth and it brought its foot back down to the grey floor with a grunt of failure.

"Defiance isn't a good practice here Doctor." It told him and then laughed. "By the rate your going I think you'll need a Doctor by the end of our chat." Using Jack's body it lifted the boot again and swung it roughly at the Doctor's stomach...

Somewhere else in the prison (two or three hours earlier, depending on how you look at it)...

"Hellooo." Clara said knocking on the metal door. "Can I get something to eat. Maybe a souffle?" She received no answer. "At least some water." A sudden slam on the other side of the door made her jump back. "Alright, alright don't have to get so huffy."

Clara tilted back on her heels looking around the bleak room as her mind wandered to the Doctor. She wondered where he was, what he was doing. Maybe he had already escaped and was finishing up his 'thing in progress'?

"Prisoner 2460107 you will come with guards 1091 and 1493." A mechanic voice commanded from apparently no where. the same two guards from earlier stepped into the room.

"You will come with us." They told her in eerie symmetry.

Clara took a step foreword. Oh how she hoped they were bringing her to the Doctor, no wait she wanted the opposite of that right now. She wanted the Doctor to come to her with his raggedy old TARDIS and whisk her off on another adventure because so far this one hadn't been very impressive. "You will come with us."

The buzz off electrocution started up and Clara gulped.

"I'll go willingly." She said tilting her head and giving them an unnerved smile. They both turned in identical formation and she followed in the hops she would see her Doctor soon...

back to the 'chat'...

The Doctor coughed as the air entered his lungs again. The kicks he'd gotten to his midsection had caught him off guard but he wasn't out of the game yet. He couldn't get out of the game, he had to figure out just what was going on here and how to get that thing out of Jack.

"So tell me Doctor now that we've got through the recent background and most of the willy-nilly old stuff lets talk about a few bodies ago." It said with a malicious smile.

"Anything... anything in particular?" He answer propping himself up onto his knees.

"Hmm let me think, I'll skip talking about Rose. It seems like she was a cutey might be fun to talk about but I have priorities at the moment." It said stroking its chin. Jack's chin. "How about the Time War."

The Doctor inwardly flinched. He would talk about everything in his life besides his name and that one incident with pear juice and the Time War was no exception. That was the darkest moment in his life and thanks to his super memory not a thing was forgotten.

"I'll talk about many things. But I don't talk about that, Jack knows that." He said searching into Jacks eyes. They were still clouded and cold.

"Well you're going to learn to." A hand flew straight across his face and passed with the unmistakable slap of flesh. There was a sting and he felt his skin swell instantly. It seemed for good measure it added a few more and by the end of it the Doctor guessed the right side of his face looked like someone had smeared grape jelly on it. It was unpleasant but he'd felt worse, much, much worse.

"Violence isn't a good tactic for teaching." The Doctor told it and it narrowed its eyes at him.

For his smart remark it grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and brought him to his feet before he even knew it. Moments later his head hit solid wall and swung foreword at a sickening speed. The Doctor groaned as a headache sprouted in his head. "Yeah well I have a special form of teaching, you've never heard of it. I'm surprised."

"Known lots of people who've known 'your special form of teaching'." The Doctor answered. It narrowed its eyes and brought back its arm again.

"Now are you going to tell me about the Time War or do you want a few broken ribs to wake up to?" It asked.

"I've been tortured more times than you could count on a centipedes legs. You're going to need to persuade me more than that." The Doctor said rolling his eyes. A look of furry passed over the face the creature was bearing and then a sickening smile.

"I think I have the perfect thing." He said calmly before sending his fist at the Doctors temple.

Everything went suddenly dark for the Time Lord.

~To be continued.~


	5. Just the Beginning

"You will come with us." They told her in eerie symmetry.

Clara took a step foreword. Oh how she hoped they were bringing her to the Doctor, no wait she wanted the opposite of that right now. She wanted the Doctor to come to her with his raggedy old TARDIS and whisk her off on another adventure because so far this one hadn't been very impressive. "You will come with us."

The buzz off electrocution started up and Clara gulped.

"I'll go willingly." She said tilting her head and giving them an unnerved smile. They both turned in identical formation and she followed in the hopes she would see her Doctor soon.

She was lead through a series of door all identical, safety precautions she guessed but for what she dared to think.

Finally they came to a halt in front of an ordinary looking jail cell door, silver with a little peep door and a heavy padlock. She raised an eyebrow. One of the guards slipped a key in the lock and it swung open. Then the two guards stepped back to reveal a dark room with only a single light above a silver hospital bed. Clara froze wary of what awaited her.

The two guards metal sticks buzzed with electricity again and Clara tilted her head in thought.

"Well it's either these or the hospital bed." She muttered under her breath. After a moment she stepped through the door and it slammed shut with a heavy bang behind her. Her breathing hitched as she realized she was locked in and she turned around running up to the door. "Open up!" She yelled and pounded the door as panic washed over her, she had always been a bit afraid of dark places. "Let me out, let me at least talk to the Doctor!" She tried desperately.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry but we can't allow you to do that, well not yet at least." A soft older woman's voice swan through the air with sarcastic concern. Clara's hand stopped on the cold metal and she turned around slowly looking into the dark and the one single light. Her eyes went wide as she spotted who she was sure the voice came from.

The woman wore a malicious smile which was plastered on a deeply scared face, in plain she looked hideous. The scars looked like lightning bolts running up and down her face and with the way her skin was facing the light it looked like she made no effort to hide it.

"We've got a little business to attend to. We need something and unfortunately you're the collateral." The woman shrugged walking around the bed. Clara saw she was dressed in a black quit jacket and skirt and as the light flashed across the other side of her face she could have sworn she saw an eye patch. "The Doctors friends are always the collateral."

"Who are you?" Clara blurted out.

"A friend of the Doctors, well I say a friend-"

"You don't look like you're friends with the Doctor." Clara accused, no she definitely wasn't friends with him.

"He warmed up to me, I'm sure you will too." The woman smiled and strutted up to her in tall black heels. "Oh dear you look pail." She frowned ghosting a skeletal finger over Clara's cheek, Clara swallowed but stood her ground. "Why don't you lie down." Clara shook her head, she knew nothing good would come of that. "Lie down." She said more harshly.

"No." Clara said her voice shaking slightly, the woman sighed frustrated and snapped her fingers.

Two arms wrapped around Clara's and she looked from side to side. What she had expected to be the guards were things that made her skin crawl. They were tall and wore suits and she would have screamed but- _she forgot what she was going to scream about._

_"_What, what is, I-"

"It's alright dear it's normal. If you hadn't forgotten I'd be worried." The woman smiled evily as Clara was forcefully laid on the bed.

"Oi stop it! Stop!" She yelled at the creatures who she then immediately forgot. Thick straps were wrapped around her.

"Relax the pain won't start for a while." The woman cooed.

"What do you mean the pain won't start for a while?" Clara was full out panicking now. Her arm was grabbed roughly and strapped securely down and a IV needle was held above her skin. The woman nodded and a sharp pain blossomed in Clara's arm. She bit her lip as the small pain ran up to her shoulder.

"That's just the beginning dear." The woman chuckled. Clara closed her eyes waiting for whatever happened next...


End file.
